Amanda Emberlash
Amanda Emberlash is a character played by user 'Startraphell. ' She was made for the Heroes Guild roleplay run by Rhys. She was the creator's first normal-ish character made in a while. Biography Childhood Adolescence Learning Magic The Guild of Heroes Stories of a new guild were spreading. A guild of heroes, adventurers, misfits, and insane barbarians. Many adventurers were enticed. Amanda was no exception. As soon as she heard of this guild, she began to pack her belongings, and after hiring a captain, set sail for the island of New Arendale. After a long, tedious, and tiresome journey, she finally stood at the gates of the guild, which announced her name, and welcomed her. Within, she was faced with several interesting faces. A barbarian with a massive axe. An elf with elegant, blond hair. An many, many others. She took to a bit of socializing before this was put to a halt by a request from the lord of the island himself. Apparently, a cult had begun to summon a demon, and it was up to the heroes to stop it. Amanda was ecstatic. This was what she felt was her calling. This was her destiny. Along with the rest of the guild, she made her way into the island's jungle, where after several interesting encounters, involving a consentless agreement to give her away to a native in exchange for the right to pass, they found themselves at the ritual site. However, they were too late. The demon had been summoned. Amanda full of confidence, foolishly believed that she could easily bring the demon down by hurling some lava, her limited knowledge of the alien beings proving to bring in a nasty surprise when the demon shrugged off the blow, and took to the sky. At this point, Amanda made a mental connection (not necessarily a correct one) in her head: If it was resistant to fire, it must be weak to water. With great effort, the demon was finally brought down with a conjoined attack by the entirety of the guild. However, soon after the fight, Amanda promptly went ill. She realized that theory and practice were two greatly different things. After a small chat with the guildmaster, Amanda left the guild to train herself in both magical endurance, and magical ability. Further Training Return To The Guild Amber Yet Another Long Adventure Zeke's Guild Appearance Amanda has red hair, and very sharp facial features. Her nose is rather small compared to the rest of her face. Her eyes are a slight reddish color, the result of her time spent in her attempts to master fire magic. She is not very tall, standing at 5'8. Her build is athletic, but not enough to hide the fact that she is very thin. Her most prodominant feature being the entirely mechanical left arm. Personality She is very cold when serious, but playful when not. She is overall very friendly to others, however likes to keep how she feels about things a secret. She likes to pretend to have an enormous ego, though the holes in her act are quite obvious. She also enjoys banter. Very much so. Abilities Pyromancy (Intermediate) During her studies of magic, she became fascinated with the concept of controlling flames. The thought of holding such destructive power in the palm of her hand excited her. She then promptly dropped what she was doing, and focused on fire magic, taking her leaps and bounds beyond the other elements. After several years of almost non-stop training, she gained some degree of mastering the art of Pyromancy. Her current abilities lie with her ability to manipulate raw, wild, pre-existing flames without the use of runes, though this requires existing flames, and intense concentration, likely even rooting her to one spot, making it impractical in combat. Her staff helps immensely with this, though, allowing her to do other things while she does simple things with flame, such as keeping it away from herself. Chryomany (Novice) After her first official quest for the Guild, she decided that she was not strong enough. She proceeded to take a leave of absence to train herself in harsh, cold conditions to manipulate ice, in a similar way as she can fire. This art she has far from mastered, however, all things must start somewhere. With her training, she learned how to adjust air and water magic to make make ice in combat. Elemental Magic (Beginner) With her studies of magic, she has learned to do basic spells of elemental affinity. She has the ability to cast spells up to tier 3 on the charge scale. She has yet to learn any form of combination spells, other than a rudimentary technique for ice magic. Basic Martial Arts She is not entirely defenseless without her magic. She realized this during her training, and so took a year to get a grasp of the art of punching people, really hard, where it hurts. Agility Amanda has good endurance, and acrobatic skill, in key with her athletic build. As far as her endurance goes, she can fully sprint for about one fourth of a mile without losing her breath. As far as acrobatics go, she has shown the ability to backflip to a safe distance when a quick retreat is necessary, though her heavy arm does limit the height, and distance she can jump, as well as curving her trajectory slightly to the left. Trivia * Amanda has a sister, who is yet to be named. * Amanda has worked at the Rising Sun at some point in her life. * Amanda has mild nearsightedness. * Amanda works in a bakery as a full-time job, asides from adventuring. * Amanda is a skilled cook. * Amanda has 15 different sets of the exact same tunic and leggings. Sources External Links Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Godless Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Protagonist